


The Cheese

by thecolorofstars



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecolorofstars/pseuds/thecolorofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a fic about John and his Cheese. I'm so sorry. Don't read this. It's dumb. Just go on and read different things that make more sense and were written in more than five minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I'm sorry. This is Nadiya's fault.

The only movie theater in [Undisclosed] was almost always packed. The only exception was during school hours on Mondays, so of course that was when John arrived. He snuck his date in without a ticket just like the bad boy that everyone has always known he was and they settled down to watch some romance flick. Once the previews started, John felt comfortable bringing his date out.

The American single-slice cheese sat there next to him as they watched the trailers advertise more chick flicks. John waited until the movie began to pull any moves, just like any respectable gentleman would. First he put his arm around the cheese. Then he leaned down to whisper to it. Then he tickled it’s thin wrapping.

It was a few minutes into an extremely sloppy make-out session that the otherwise empty theater became otherwise unempty. Dave didn’t comment as he sat down next to his friend, leaning back to watch the movie. Apparently their plans were going to have to wait because John was clearly on some drug that wasn’t the sauce.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I was sorry.


End file.
